


One Bed Is Fine, Thanks

by theandrogynousdragon



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Biting, Bottom Leo, Dom/sub, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, Ten's name is Rafael in this because I wanted him to have an actual name, Top Harun, Voyeurism, and I want my kids HAPPY and NOT MANIPULATED, ignoring most of season 2 canon, mostly because Hester scares me, submissive leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theandrogynousdragon/pseuds/theandrogynousdragon
Summary: They're on the run, technically. Thank god Harun's charm (and Leo's pickpocketing skills) conned them into a hotel room. And the hotel is nice, swanky even. But the bed just isn't the right size for all of them to sleep comfortably in. It is, however, the perfect size for certain other activities.
Relationships: Harun Khan/Ten, Leo Elster/Harun Khan, Leo Elster/Mattie Hawkins, Leo Elster/Mattie Hawkins/Harun Khan/Ten, Leo Elster/Ten, Mattie Hawkins/Harun Khan, Mattie Hawkins/Ten
Kudos: 10





	One Bed Is Fine, Thanks

Mattie loved her boys, she really did. It was thanks to Harun's quick thinking and Leo's sleight of hand skills (and where the hell did he learn how to pickpocket, why had that never come up before?) that they had this hotel room. And the room was _great_ , really. The shower was _huge_! There was so much space!

The only problem was the bed.

The receptionist had looked at them funny when they said they'd only wanted one room. That ought to have been a sign.

She squirmed, huffing a bit. They really should've specified the bed size before paying.

Now, the bed, a standard double, was a respectable size for a group of four. The problem was their preferred sleeping positions.

Harun wrapped himself around the nearest person, more big octopus than big spoon. Rafa technically didn't need to sleep, being a synth, but he liked burrowing into the pillows. Mattie slept on her side in the middle of the boys. None of these took up much space.

The problem was Leo. The bloke had the _audacity_ to starfish over _half the damn bed_. She frowned, shoving at his arm so it wasn't in her face. “Greedy bastard,” she whispered sourly. “It's three in the bloody morning, I'd like to get some sleep, you git.”

Leo stirred, shoving his hair out of his face, blinking at her while his eyes adjusted. It took longer than the usual second or two for his senses to “come online” after REM sleep, because of the way his implants worked. “Wha' d'you wan'?” he rasped eventually, looking irritatingly innocent and adorable and sleep-soft.

“Move, you're hogging the real estate here.”

Leo yawned, garbling whatever he said next.

“What?”

“What are you talking about?”

Mattie huffed. “Leonidas David Nathaniel Elster, I swear to _God_...”

Leo got snippy, copying her tone. “Mathilda Roseanne Hawkins.”

Harun groaned, “kya chal raha hai?”, propping himself up on his elbows.

Leo's eyes dilated, the black nearly eclipsing the silver-blue of his irises.

“Leo calm your giant language boner for _five_ _seconds_ , Christ.”

Harun laughed softly, shaking his head. “C'mere, you.” Leo practically oozed into Harun's lap, already sliding his hands under Harun's shirt. “Hands off,” Harun murmured, Leo making a wounded noise but obeying all the same. Mattie officially gave up on sleep, watching her pretty boys snatch kisses from each other, nipping at exposed throats and sucking little bruises into collarbones.

She watched as they got steadily more heated, as Harun directed Leo exactly where he wanted him and shushed him whenever his moaning started getting loud. Clothes were peeled off and discarded, Harun whispering reverent praises.

Leo started moving down the bed, but Harun stopped him. “Why don't you help Mattie instead? She looks awful lonely over there.” True to form, Leo was on her in a second, helping her out of her clothes and mouthing at her hipbones. He glanced up at her through his lashes when she gasped.

“Good boy,” Harun murmured, his dark eyes like black pools in the half light. “So good, Leo, doing just what I say. Such a _good_ boy.” Leo shivered and glanced up at Mattie again. She put her hand in his soft hair and tugged his head back down to her wet cunt. He got the message and lapped at her juices eagerly. “Mattie?” She struggled to focus. Harun grinned at her. “Aren't you going to say something?”

“Yes, ah! So g-good. God, your fucking mouth, don't you dare stop!” Harun shuffled some pillows and kissed Rafa awake.

“Care to join us?”

Rafael lunged at him, laughing. 

* * *

Later, after they were all satisfied and cleaned up and needed a second shower to clean up after the first one, they settled back down to sleep. 

Leo's arm smacked Mattie's shoulder as he spread-eagled a bit wider.

_“Are you **serious**?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Harun's question is a phonetic spelling of "क्या चल रहा है?", which is Hindi for "what's going on?"


End file.
